


without a paddle

by wholelottanarry



Series: one shots [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Narry - Freeform, harry gets stranded in a canoe, narry storan - Freeform, niall is a coast guard, thats about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholelottanarry/pseuds/wholelottanarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Way I see it right now, is that your friends are twats'</p>
<p>Harry snorts out a laugh, because this kid's right, they are.</p>
<p>'And that you are stupid enough to do what they say, and for what? A few laughs, right?'</p>
<p>'Because only someone like you, would be gullible enough to believe his more than likely stoned mates, to find a buoy and get themselves stranded'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or the one where Harry gets stranded in a canoe and Niall is the cute coast guard that comes to his rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	without a paddle

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing really to say, I just had a lot of fun writing this.
> 
> tumblr- wholelottahoran

Harry is going to kill Louis.

Like, _seriously._

He's literally going to skin him alive.

But, Harry's partly to blame for this whole thing too.

He was the one who agreed to do this, was the one who stupidly thought his friend's would follow him afterwards.

_way to go styles_

The sun is almost setting, casting a warm auburn glow onto the seafront. The air is a lot cooler and a slight breeze is present making Harry feel a little chilly and cold, but that doesn't matter right now, not at all.

All that matters to him right now is getting out of this freaking canoe.

Fuck the temperature changing.

He's tried paddling away, boy has he tried, but honestly he doesn't know which direction he came from. All he knows is that he's no where near the docks, where they were all together before.

It was a causal afternoon, a barbecue together to celebrate the end of university, finishing exams without suffering from a mental breakdown- which can't be said for other people. But for Harry the rest of the lads, they were fortunate enough to survive those three years with only minor slip ups.

There was a lot of drink and weed being spread around the group, again, Louis' idea. Although he didn't smoke anything he was still a tiny bit intoxicated.

So, obviously he was going to agree with anything Louis had told him to do.

Even if that meant hopping in a canoe and paddling towards the first buoy he could see. Which Harry sadly found out wasn't any in sight, meaning he was paddling towards a target that wasn't even there.

And that, is the reason why he should never listen to Louis.

He's lost track of time, his phone's got no signal too- so there's no chance of him getting into contact with anyone.

Harry hopes that someone comes to get him soon, because he doesn't know how much longer he can stay looking like a complete twat.

X

His luck does change, and he's never been more thankful for it in his whole life.

The sun has completely set now, the moon now taking over the sun's place. The moonlight's dancing across the small ripples of water underneath Harry, and if he wasn't in such a horrible situation he would think the view and scenery was simply stunning.

Harry doesn't know whether he's hallucinating when he hears the distant sound of an engine, he thinks he's probably got pneumonia or something.

But he's not hallucinating, there actually is an engine running, and it's coming from a boat.

There's a blinding light coming from the front of the boat, which Harry has to shield his eyes away from it. Because, fuck it's really bright.

Harry reads the word coast guard written in white block capital letters, he wants to laugh because dramatic much? but then he realises that they're here to save his sorry ass. It stops abruptly parallel to the cramped up canoe and Harry can see a silhouette of someone stepping out from the drivers box.

He see's him bend down on the outside of the box, hears a few clicks and then all of a sudden there's a lot more lights than before. Harry squints up at the stranger whose now standing at the edge, directly facing Harry.

His breath hitches in his throat, because this is possibly the cutest coast guard he's ever seen. Perfectly dyed blond hair with a tinge of brunet roots, blue eyes like swimming pools- glistening due to the light reflecting off of them.

"Harry, right?" He asks, and oh- he's Irish.

"Uh, yeah. That's me." Harry replies, clearing his throat.

"Friend Liam rang, saying it was urgent and that he couldn't find you. Been looking for the past 20 minutes for you." The stranger explains.

"How the hell did you even manage to get yourself stranded, and all the way over here?"

Harry stays silent for a moment, trying to decide which explanation would sound better being told and heard.

"Eh- funny story actually. You see, me and my group of friends were having a barbecue slash celebration. As we've just finished uni and that." He takes a breath, the water in front of him seemingly much better to look at.

"There was drink, and some drugs. Y'know, typical party favours. Got dared to get in a canoe and paddle to the first buoy I could find"

His head snaps up as soon as he hears a cackle, the boy- man- whatever, is doubled over and clutching his stomach. The most obnoxious but highly intoxicating laugh spewing from his beautiful mouth, Harry can't help but chuckle slightly in return- because if the roles were reversed right now, he'd be in the same position.

"D'you realises that the first buoy, is not even anywhere near this perimeter of land? You would be on for days trying to find one, buoys are found in the sea- not in a river."

Harry nods, because he knows that now, obviously.

"Way I see it right now, is that your friends are twats"

Harry snorts out a laugh, because this kid's right, they are.

"And that you are stupid enough to do what they say, and for what? A few laughs, right?"

"Because only someone like you, would be gullible enough to believe his more than likely stoned mates, to find a buoy  and get themselves stranded"

There's a smirk on his lips as he tries to hide his laugh again, because this kid is enjoying Harry's embarrassment isn't he?

"Yeah, yeah- can you just-"

"Sure, get in the boat. Just don't fall in yeah?" The blond snorts, extending his arm out so Harry can grab onto him.

He notices that this kid has a strong grip to his hands, can feel the pull of his muscles and he hauls Harry onto the boat.

Harry does manage to make it from the canoe to the boat safely, he makes a mental note to pat himself on the back when he gets the chance, because he isn't always clumsy.

The pair don't speak anymore until the boat begins moving again, a steady pace driven to make sure they arrive back to the docks safe, and Harry takes that chance to really get a good look at this kid, he looks a couple of inches smaller than what Harry is- cute height, really. There's a nice curve to his arse, thighs looks strong and look like they get a good working out.

"Will ya quit starin? S'freaking me out." The boy speaks out, startling Harry slightly.

"Aren't you a little young to be a coast guard?" Harry blurts out, slapping his palms across his mouth- like he's just told the biggest secret there is.

The blond chuckles, glancing sideways at Harry.

"Aren't you a little old to be agreeing to stupid dares, which may I add caused you to become stranded in a cramped canoe." He points out, Harry pouts as he smirks again

"And for your information, I'm 21 thanks. So, no, I'm not too young actually."

And that ends that conversation there.

X

There's an awkward tension between the two boys, they haven't spoken since the beginning of the short trip from the canoe to the docks, and like before, the boat comes to an abrupt halt. They must be back to the docks, and Harry's never been more relived to be back on dry land, and away from this awkward tension.

They both step out onto the wooden docks, the wood creaking underneath their feet. The boy collects a coil of thick rope and ties it around one of the wooden columns which disappears into the water below. He stands up again, huffing slightly- eyebrows scrunched in towards his nose in what Harry thinks looks like pain,or some sort of discomfort.

"Bum knee?" Harry asks, nodding his head towards his knee.

"Yeah, buggered it when I was 13 playing footie." He explains.

"Shame, so, um-"

"Niall, names Niall." The boy- Niall finishes.

Niall- cute name for a cute bloke.

"Cheers mate"

Oops, he said that out loud didn't he.

If only it wasn't dark, he would probably be able to see the slight tint of pink spreading across his cheeks. Cause, his skin seems the type to flare up with a blush fairly quickly.

"Could, I- dunno. Perhaps, have your number? So that I could thank you probably, for like saving my arse back there." Harry's visibly nervous, sentence coming out in short parts. Stuttering a d stumbling over his words.

"Sure, but you'll have to get it off Liam. Don't have my phone on me right now." Harry blinks, because Niall knows Liam? How has Liam not mentioned this before, and why has Liam been keeping this beauty away from him.

"Go fishing with him and his da, his da and mine go way back" Niall explains and Harry nods, because that would explain it now.

"Fancy a brew? While you wait for your twats of mates to show up." Niall grins, smile reaching his eyes.

Maybe this time, he's actually agreeing to something that won't end in disaster.


End file.
